Days For Love
by Vickk
Summary: Uma menina que um dia, era feliz, tinha brilho. Mas, a partir de um dia, tudo mudara, a vida, o brilho, a felicidade, o sorriso... Será que isso tudo foi um erro em sua vida? Tudo uma brincadeira? Um pesadelo? Será, que ela ainda sofre por isso? Mas tudo
1. Más lembranças são apenas Você

**Legenda: **

"..." pensamento.

- ... – fala

... comentário baka da autora.

[... como: Flash back, quarto e etc.

- _Blablabla... _– letra em itálico, sussurrou ou murmurou.

**Título: Days for love. / Dias para amar. **

**Sinopse:**

Uma menina que um dia, era feliz, tinha brilho. Mas, a partir de um dia, tudo mudara, a vida, o brilho, a felicidade, o sorriso... Será que isso tudo foi um erro em sua vida? Tudo uma brincadeira? Um pesadelo? Será, que ela ainda sofre por isso? Mas tudo isso por causa dele? Essa é a vida da jovem. Mas será que a vida dela vai voltar ao normal? Tudo isso, irá voltar a ser um sonho? Ela irá encontrar alguém em seu caminho, para realizar o seu sonho de esquecer essa pessoa. Mas por que será esse sofrimento? Tudo por um menino? Mais amigos, mais namoros, mais diversão, será essa a nova vida da menina?

**Disclaimer**: O Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao Kishimoto-senpai. Mas o Deidara é meu!

Cap. 1 – Más lembranças são apenas... Você.

[Flash Back on

Era mais um dia de más lembranças para uma menina... Ela nunca pensara que acabaria assim. Seus olhos perderam o brilho, o cabelo a nitidez. Seu sorriso? Sumiu. Era assim a vida da jovem, que há poucos anos era normal. Até depois de tudo, sua vida mudara completamente. Seu coração havia se despedaçado há muito tempo. Estava incompleta. Sentia-se triste, tinha companhia de alguns amigos, mas a falta dele a incomodava. Caminhava até o seu apartamento, sem brilho e tristeza nos lábios. Chegou até um prédio de vinte andares, entrou no elevador, apertou o botão, chegou ao andar, pegou a chave e abriu a porta.

- Chegou tarde em casa... – disse uma voz feminina.

- Eu estava pensando na vida. – respondeu a mesma voz que entrara em casa.

- Deu pra perceber pela sua expressão estampada no rosto. – falou outra menina.

- Você ainda não esqueceu, _ELE_, não é? – disse a primeira menina no ele.

- Eu... Eu... Não consigo, é impossível. – falou a menina que entrou na casa com os olhos cheio de lágrimas.

- Sakura, você tem de esquecê-lo... – disse a primeira menina.

- Não dá Ino, não dá. – falou Sakura deixando lágrimas caírem em seu rosto.

- Mas, se você continuar assim, como você vai seguir seu caminho?! – perguntou uma menina de coques.

- Eu sei Tenten, mas dói muito, meu coração não agüentara depois! – falou ela desabando em lágrimas.

- Sakura, não é melhor esquecer agora do que depois sofrer mais? Tem certeza que não quer esquecer agora, Sakura? – consolava Tenten.

- É Tenten, Ino, vocês estão certas, mas é duro, duro demais para uma só... – sussurrava a menina entre lágrimas, uma após a outra.

- Calma Sakura, você supera... _Um dia..._ – sussurrou Ino no 'Um dia' de um modo de que só ela pudesse escutar.

Sakura subira a escada para ir se trocar, precisava relaxar.

- Bem, ela está muito mal mesmo... O que nós podemos fazer Tenten? – perguntava Ino.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei... Mas eu queria poder ajudar sabe? – respondeu Tenten.

- Eu também. Mas não podemos fazer nada agora. Ela só pode agir por si. – disse Ino friamente.

- Sim... – falou Tenten enquanto fazia uma cara triste.

[Flash Back off

Passaram-se um mês dês da época que Sakura ficara assim, tudo ocorria bem, todos tinham 18 anos.

- SAKURA, SAKURA! – berrava uma loira que saia correndo com sua bolsa.

- Oi Ino. – disse Sakura soltando um riso por causa do desastramento da loira.

- Tudo bom:D – perguntou Ino brotando um sorriso colgate.

- Tudo ótimo, demorou pra acordar, em Porca? XD – falou Sakura rindo da cara de bunda dela.

- A merda do despertador não tocou. - - disse ela que olhava pros lados.

- E a Tenten? '-' – perguntou Sakura.

- Ela saiu antes... – respondeu Ino indo até o lado de Sakura.

Elas andavam calmamente, passos lentos e calmos. Elas entraram na escola, tudo estava normal, Sakura passeava suas esmeraldas pelas pessoas. Até que achou uma pessoa de boné, idêntico, a ele, derrubou todos os livros, levou sua mão à boca, os seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, ela se virou e começou a correr sussurrando esta palavra: 'Ele'.

- S-Sakura... – sussurrava Ino enquanto olhava para 'ele'.


	2. Será ele? Ou um erro?

**Cap. 2 – Será ele? Ou um erro?**

Um menino olhava a escola, mas não chegara a olhar aquela cena. Sakura corria desesperadamente, atropelando tudo e todos. Ela chegou a casa, subiu as escadas e pulou na cama, ficou chorando agarrada ao seu travesseiro. Depois de alguns minutos, chegaram Tenten, Ino, e mais oito pessoas.

- E-ele... E-ele... – sussurrava Sakura que estava encolhida ao lado da cama.

- Calma Sakura, isso foi um erro, não deve ser ele... – consolava Ino.

- M-mas eu o vi Ino! Em carne e osso, na minha frente! – dizia Sakura trêmula.

Ino, Tenten e mais as oito pessoas formaram uma rodinha.

- Cara, ela viu, não temos como mentir! – falou baixinho um ruivo.

- O Gaara está coberto de razão! – dizia um moreno de rabo de cavalo.

- O que nós vamos fazer? Está tudo em cima de nós. - falava uma garota de cabelos azulados.

- Hinata, se eu soubesse juro que diria. – diz uma loira de quatro marias-chiquinhas.

- É Temari, se soubéssemos... – fala um moreno com olhos quase brancos.

- Mas Neji, temos de saber, se não quem vai ajudá-la? – perguntava um loiro.

- Pela primeira vez, o Naruto está certo. – dizia o moreno de rabo de cavalo.

- Sim Shikamaru, essa é a mais pura verdade! – fala Tenten.

- Concordo Tenten... – falava Ino olhando a Sakura.

- Vamos ligar para a Tsunade-sama e explicar o que está acontecendo, ela vai entender... – diz Hinata.

- Eu falo com ela, me dou melhor. – falava Temari disposta a tudo para ajudar a amiga.

- Ok – responderam em coro.

(Telefone)

_- Tsunade, a Sakura bem, ela está com __**AQUELE**__ problema... Mas nós não temos certeza que é __**ELE**__, mas ela não se conforma, deixe-nos cuidar dela, por favor. – dizia Temari aumentando o tom de voz no 'aquele' e no 'ele'._

_- Claro Temari... Cuidem dela por mim. – respondeu Tsunade docilmente._

_- Arigato Tsunade-chan! – diz Temari sorridente._

(Telefone off)

- E aí? – perguntou Gaara curioso.

- Tudo ótimo, a Tsunade-chan nos permitiu ficar aqui cuidando dela e... – falava Temari olhando o quarto. – CADE A PUTA? OO – berrava a mesma.

- ELA FUGIU QQ – berrava Ino arrancando os cabelos.

- Ela está na piscina, tolos. – diz uma voz fria.

- É A ALMA DA SAKURA GENTE, CORRE QUE VAI ATORMENTAR! TT – berrava Tenten quase pulando em cima de Neji, dito e acontecido.

Resultado:

Neji no chão quase morto, Ino quase sem cabelo, Naruto com olhos - OO e caído no chão, Tenten em cima de Neji quase se esfolando, Shikamaru assustado ao lado de Temari, a mesma grudada em Shikamaru e Gaara se descabelando com Ino.

- Q-quem é você e o que faz aqui? OLHA QUE EU TENHO BAZOOKA ÈÉ – berrava Ino.

- Ela bebe? – perguntou a voz.

- Acho que sim (y) – respondera Gaara. – Sabaku no Gaara, e você?

- Uchiha Sasuke. – respondeu com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Ah, susto, mas você me lembra muito... _Ele_... – dissera Ino friamente com uma voz rouca e triste.

- Ele? – perguntou Sasuke arqueando a sobrancelha.

- S-Saitaki S-Sai... – sussurrava Ino chorando no peito de Gaara.

- Acho que conheço esse sujeito. Mas, o que esse cara tem a ver? – perguntou interessado.

- É melhor te sentar que a história é longa. – disse Gaara apontando para um banco.

O resto ficou em outro canto tentando acalmar Ino.

- Explica isso aí. – falou Sasuke.

- Bem, é que tipo, sabe a Sakura? A rosinha? – perguntou Gaara.

- Sei. – respondeu ele o encarando.

- Esse Sai aí, ele tentava... Digamos... Er... Hã... _Abusar dela_. – sussurrou Gaara no 'Abusar dela'.

- Putz, que mal encarado... – diz Sasuke espantado.

- Pois é. Ela ficou com um trauma por um tempo, e sofre todos os dias, ou quase todos.

- Cara, isso foi assustador... – disse Sasuke. – Mas... Ela mora aqui? oõ

- Sim, por quê? oo – perguntou Gaara.

- Tipassim, eu moro ao LADO dela. '-' – respondeu Sasuke.

- Ah, que leg... VOCÊ MORA AQUI AO LADO?! OO – berrou Gaara se tocando.

- Sim '-' – respondeu ele.

- VOCÊ COBRA QUANTO PRA CUIDAR DELA? ÈÉ – berrou Gaara segurando a gola do menino.

- Er... Nada? óò – respondeu Sasuke com medo dele.

- Ok, então eu te dou 50 pila se tu cuidar dela 24hrs por dia, sacoé? – falou Gaara.

- SIM SENHOR! – berrou Sasuke se mantendo em ordem de 'soldado'.

- Ok, feito. – disse Gaara entregando o dinheiro na mão dele. – MAS... Tu vai ter que dormir... AQUI!

Sasuke? 'Morreu' na hora.

- BUSCA ÁGUA, ÁGUA! – berrava Gaara apontando pro pobre Sasuke.

- OMG, PEGA ÁGUA TENTEN, ÁGUA! – berrava Neji.

- INO ME AJUDA PELOAMORDEDELS! – berrava Tenten correndo pra cozinha, atrás dos amigos.

Ino foi saltitando para a cozinha ajudando Tenten a trazer uma... BACIA D'ÁGUA?

- UM! DOIS! E TRÊS! – berrou Ino e Tenten jogando a água em Sasuke.

Sasuke? Virou fonte de água.

- Acho que agente mato o guarda-costas da Sakura de vez. .. – disse Tenten olhando pra ele.

- É... Agente o enterra? '-' – perguntou Naruto olhando pro estado do menino.

- Não sei, ele é tão fofinho. 3 - disse Ino apertando as bochechas dele.

- Aham, kawaii pacas! --' – concordava Tenten também apertando as bochechas dele.

- Mas o que vamos fazer com ele? – perguntou Shikamaru com uma cara de tédio.


End file.
